


Flowers

by writingissues



Category: Kamisama Hajimemashita | Kamisama Kiss
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingissues/pseuds/writingissues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nanami wasn't sure exactly what this Tomoe was thinking, or planned to do, but he brought her flowers. (takes place after chapter 92. mild spoilers).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this after chapter 92 was released. My own way of dealing with what that chapter offered. I hope everyone likes it!
> 
> TomoexNanami.
> 
> (c)Julietta Suzuki

He brought her flowers; she could feel his intense gaze on her as she moved around this dingy hut, trying to get the feeling back into her body. He never touched her though, only when she fell once. Part of Nanami was grateful for this; the remeeting with…This Tomoe was stuck in her mind. She didn't want to be here.

But he brought her flowers.

Nanami at first wasn't sure what he was trying to do, or what the stares met. Did he really think she was Yukiji? No matter how hard she tried to tell him she wasn't, her throat closed up and she stopped. Listening to him say that name as he spoke to her, usually when she needed to eat or to walk around since it would help get the poison out; But Nanami knew the aching and numbness now she felt had nothing to do with what he thought.

At times, Nanami would stare at him, studying him, he looked, well was, so much like her Tomoe. But there were differences in his face. More hard, more…wild and not as calm or even irritated as the present one held himself completely different. But of course the similarities were there, the warmth was there, even though different.

And he brought her flowers, it stuck in her mind. Every day he would bring one flower, or more for her to the point the hut had an overwhelming sweet smell; but she couldn't tell him not to. The way he handed them to her, or how they were laid out by her sleeping space when she woke up, such events made her warm up to him slightly, of course she stayed wary because she knew no matter how they acted, he was, at this point, completely different from what she knew and understood, something she realized she almost learned the hard way. Nanami had a hard time predicting and understanding her Tomoe, she didn't even want to try with this one.

But he gave her flowers.

"Yukiji" his voice very soft as he handed her another one for that day, "how are you feeling?" concern was across his face as she started to cough, but she smiled and held the flower, a simple white one, against her chest.

"I'm fine." She hated being called that name, and couldn't help but wonder just how the real one was doing, worried sick and hoping she would know soon.

He didn't look like he believed her but nodded, staying sitting by her bed and suddenly his hand reached out, and Nanami couldn't help but move back but he didn't stop as he touched her head. Patting it and then suddenly taking one of the old flowers and sticking it behind her ear.

Nanami's eyes widen as she said nothing as he stood up and looked down at her, his expression glaring and confused. And as he crossed his arms and reached out his hand, "You need to walk again." And Nanami, slowly, touched his hand and took it.

It was warm and familiar and for the first time she never wished to be back home more than before than at that moment.

He brought her flowers, but it wasn't the one she wanted.


End file.
